Let's go camping!
by haylo the pan baby
Summary: I first uploaded this to Wattpad and if you want to read it my usernames is haylo0the0bi0baby. Germany and Italy are going camping and Germany's love for the small Italian grow. will he confess his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

"Its so beautiful out here Germany!" Germany rolls his eyes while Italy chases after a butterfly.  
_Italy can be so annoying sometimes ... he better be glad I find it cute._

Germany lets his thoughts of Italy roam free in his head while they walked down the trail... Well, Germany was walking and Italy was running ahead of him yelling, "Common Germany! The camp ground is this way!" Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
_This is going to be a loooong weekend ..._

"Ve~!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Germany! Look!" Italy pointed at the lake "Its soooo pretty! It looks like the water is made of crystals! I can't wait to jump in the water when we get settled in! Wait... is it going to be cold? How deep is it?" Italy gasped. "What if there's monsters in the water? HOLD ME DOITSU!" Italy jumps into Germany's arms and trimbles slightly. Germany stiffened at first then sighs and says, "Italy, there's no monsters in the water and I will check the water to see if it is too cold or too deep. Now, will you please get off of me?" "You will?!" The Italian looked up at Germany with bright eyes and a wide smile. This made the German's heart melt. "Yes, Italy " "YAY!" He jumped out of Germany's arms then hugged him around the neck tightly. Germany hugged him back.  
_If only he knew..._

Italy let go of Germany but to his pleasant surprise, Germany was still holding him. Italy started to blush as Germany rocked him side to side. "Uhh... Germany?" "hmm?" "Y-your still holding me..." "Oh... s-sorry." Germany lets go of Italy and starts setting up camp.  
_That was weird but... I kindof liked it!"_  
**(That was Italy by the way)**  
Italy skipped over to Germany "Germany~? Do you need any help?" "No, Italia" "Well, can you play with me?" All the sudden Germany got naughty thoughts of him pining Italy down and taking him roughly. Germany shook his head.  
_No! Not now! He can't see how hard I'm getting!_  
He grunted as he felt his pants tighten. "Germany? Are you ok?"  
_*gasp!* maybe he's hurt from working too hard..._  
"Y-yeah Italy ... Just go... do something ok?" Italy stared at Germany.  
_I'm worried about Germany but, if that's what he wants I will leave him alone. I'll do any thing for Germany ..._  
"Ok Germany. Let me know when your going to test the water."  
_*sigh* If only you knew what you do to me Italy ..._

**Sorry for the long wait. I have a demon for a teacher... not like Sebastian though... more like a bitch. anyway! vote, comment, follow, ect. pweaze~! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Just the beginning...

_I hope Germany is ok. He's been acting... strange lately..._

"Bunny!" Italy stared at the bunny in awe. "Hmm... he looks a lot like Prussia! I wonder what he's doing..."

**~To the Awesome Prussia!~**

"Come on babe! No one is around! You can make out with the awesome me for awhile right?" "For the tenth time Prussia, I said no!" Prussia ground in complaint, "Aww! Why not?" "Because, knowing you... a simple 'make out' session will turn into more." Prussia crossed his arms as if he where a child, "You're so cold Austria... but also so fucking hot!" Prussia put his arm around Austria's shoulders. Austria blushed but still leaned into his secret boyfriend.

"You're an idiot... so... where is Germany and Italy?" Prussia thought for a minute, "Oh! West and Italy went camping for the weekend... that means we have the house to ourselves." Prussia's hand came closer to Austria's ass. Austria pushed one Prussia's chest. "No." "Why not? I have condoms and lube so its not like you're going to get preggers or hurt." Austria lets out an annoyed sigh, "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Look, I understand that Hungary can be a bit... intimidating but, if you tell her that you're gay then it shouldn't matter right?" Austria thought for a moment and thought that Prussia was right... for once... and that he should tell Hungary. "I suppose so... but you have to come with me to tell her." "Done, but for now..." "What?" Prussia gave the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. Austria sighed, "Fine... but just for this weekend okay?" Prussia jump up off the couch, "Hell yes!" Prussia grabbed Austria's hand and ran up the stairs to his room.

**~Back to Italy!~**

"Ahhh! Germany! It's chasing me!" Italy jumped into Germany's arms. "What's chasing you?!" Italy started to squirm around in panic. "It's a demon! A demon with red eyes!" Germany held on tight to Italy and got out his gun, ready to shoot. "Come out! Come out now!" At that moment, a white bunny with red eyes hopped out of the bushes. "Ahh! There it is! So scary!" Germany sighed in annoyance. "What the fuck Italy?! I thought you loved bunnies!" Italy nodded, "I do! Just not that one! He's a meanie!" Germany shook his head. "What did he do?" "He bit me!"

Germany looked back at the bunny. "He kind of looks like Gilbert..." "I know right! That's why I tried to pet him!" "You said he bit you?" "Yeah! Look!" Italy held out his arm and rolled up his sleeve. HIs arm was red and swollen. "Oh God! Are you ok?" Italy shook his head, "No it hurts!" Italy started to cry. Germany whipped away Italy's tears, "It's ok, It doesn't look too bad. Hold still while I get the first aid kit." Italy waited for Germany.

_Why is he being so nice all of the sudden? He usually just tells me to go get the first aid kit and do it myself._

Italy touched his cheek where Germany whipped off his tears.

_Somehow I'll make it up to Germany._

Germany came back with the first aid kit and fixed Italy's wound, "Hey Germany, What's you're real name?" Germany's face turned a bright red. "What's wrong Germany?"

_H-He wants to know m-my name? But why? Why would he want to know? Does he what me to be his boyfriend? Or does he even know what that means?_

"Germany? Are you mad at me? Did I say something wrong?" Germany shook his head to make him come back to reality, "N-No. I was just... thinking... Uh, I... my name is Ludwig..." Italy smiled, "Ok!" Germany started to walk away when Italy grabbed his arm, "Wait! You forgot the most important part!" Italy held out his arm out for Germany. "Kiss it better!" Germany sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance but did as told. "Thank you Germany!" Italy then gave Germany an innocent kiss on the cheek. Germany blushed hard. He shouldn't have done that.

Germany tackled Italy to the ground and pinned him down. "G-Germany? W-What are you doing?" Germany put a finger over Italy's lips, "Shh.. just let it happen." Germany took Italy's curl in his mouth and stroked it with his tongue before sucking on it. Italy let out a soft moan. "Ahh, G-Germany..."

Germany snapped back to reality when he heard Italy say his name and slowly rows. "Uhh... sorry... umm... The water is fine... you can go swimming now." Italy was still panting a little when he got up as well. "oh.. ok... d-do you... wanna join me?" Germany looked away in regret of what he just did. "N-No... I'll just... got get fire wood." Germany then ran into the woods. Italy then looked over to the pile of wood by the fire pit and shrugged. He walked over to the lake and stuck his feet in the water.

_I hope Germany's ok... what just happened anyway and why was I so disappointed that he stopped? I'll have to ask Prussia about it..._

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! :3 I'm soooo sorry for not updating. It's just that I have a lot of shit going on at the moment and its hard to catch up on everything. Please don't be mad! :( Anyway I promise i will try my best to get back on track. 3 I hope you enjoyed chapter three enough to favorite, comment, follow, etc. well, until next chapter I wish you farewell my babies! baiiiiiiiiii!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Invite**

_I'm so stupid! Why did I do that?_

Germany was walking through the woods and kicking every rock he came across when he stumbled across another camp ground. "Oh! Look who's here Su-San!" A certain Fin popped up out of nowhere. "...Hej, Germany... What brings ya here?" "Oh! Umm... Sorry I was just... Walking through the woods... What are you guys doing here?" Finland's eyes widened and he clapped his hands, "Oh! Me and Su-San were just taking a break from work and Su-San said we should go camping here!" The Fin smiled brightly at Sweden while Sweden blushed a deep red.

Sweden noticed he was blushing and tried to change the subject, "Umm... Where's Italy?" "Oh, he's gone swimming in the lake. I think he likes it here." Germany smiled a slight smile. Just thinking about Italy made him grin. "Ohhh~! I see! You got the love bug didn't you, Germany?!"

Germany blushed and stuttered. "Uhh... No! No! Of course not! I just really care for him that's all!" Finland giggled, "Mmmmmmhhhhmmmmmm! Yeah right. Oh! Oh! I have an idea! You and Italy should come over and eat smores with us! Ya know, since this is our last night here and I was to see you admit you loooovvveeee him!"

"First of all, I don't love him and why are you guys leaving when the weekend just begun?" Finland blushed, "Heh Heh, uhh... we've been here all week..." "Wait... Who's watching Sealand?" Finland smiled nervously, "A very loyal friend." Sweden sighed, "England..." Finland made a pouty face as Sweden's lips twitched into a small smile for a fraction of a time.

"Oh, ok... Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out with you guys for one night." Finland grinned and jumped joyously. "That's great! You should probably go tell Italy now." Germany nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Well, see you later then." The Fin waved as Sweden wrapped his arm around his waste, "Bai!" "Ja, Bye Germany"

Germany walked into the woods and back to the camp site. "Ve~! Come here fishy!" Germany sighed and walked over to Italy. "Hey, Italy." Italy turned to look at him, "Oh! Hey Ludwing!" Germany blushed at the way Italy said his name

_He has a voice of an angel... Pull yourself together Ludwing!_

"Uhh... bumped into Finland and Sweden while I was in the woods and they would like to have us over for smores tonight." Italy's eyes widened, "Oh cool! I love smores!" Germany turned his head away and murmured, "And I love you..." "Hmm?" "Nothing!" Italy giggled, "Hey~ Ludwing... Guess what." Germany sighed, "What is it?" Before Germany could react, Italy grabbed Germany's hand and pulled him into the water.

"Scheiße!" Italy laughed as he splashed Germany. "So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Germany cupped his hands and started to slash waves of water into Italy's face. "Gah! Ha Ha! G-Germany! Ha Ha! Stop!" Italy tried to slash back at Germany but he ended up just splashing himself somehow. **(Logic) **Germany was laughing his ass off.

_Wow! I haven't had this much fun in ages!_

Germany finally stopped splashing Italy and plunged underwater. "L-Ludwing? Where did you- Gah!" Before Italy knew it he was sitting on a laughing German's shoulders. "Ah! Germany! Put me down! Put me down!" Germany chuckled, "Ok!" Germany threw Italy off his shoulders and he went flying through the air and into the water. Germany laughed as Italy emerged from the water.

"Germany! That was so much fun! I'm glad you're feeling better!" Italy gave Germany a huge hug. Germany blushed because both of them were not wearing shirts but, he still hugged him back. "Yeah... me too..." Italy lets go of Germany and this time Germany remembered to let go. "Hey! We should get ready!" "Huh?" Italy giggled, "For the bonfire over at Finland and Sweden's camp!" "Oh... Yeah." They both got out of the water, dried off, and got ready for the bonfire for that memorial night.

**Yay! another chapter out! :3 I really hope you guys like it! it took me awhile to type it but I did it! :) I have already wrote most of the story and lets just say you are going to get a surprise toward the end ;) anyway! vote, favorite, add, ect. and baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**


End file.
